Gettin' Nekkid
by roshi-xx
Summary: Harry Potter receives a delightful visit from his very... naked nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

"Merlin Ginny! What the _fuck_ are you doing in my room?" Harry yelled in surprise to see the youngest Weasley lying on Dean Thomas' bed.

The red haired girl smiled innocently at the scantily dressed boy. "Why… Harry! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Er… It's my dorm…"

"Well… _I've_ just come to see my beloved older, adoptive, drop-dead-gorgeous, hunk of an brother!" she said smiling cheerfully.

Harry looked at the girl with suspicion and tightened his grip around his towel.

"Errmm… yeah. So you've seen me… you can leave now…" he muttered uncomfortably.

She sat up on the bed, straightening out the messed up covers and crossed her legs, "Well…" suddenly, the small Weasley child trailed off and burst into tears and chucked herself at the startled boy.

Harry looked and felt completely horrified. What the _FUCK_?!? HE awkwardly patted the sobbing girl on her shoulder and muttered a few condolences. He obviously did _NOT_ see Ginny's extremely mischievously look until… it was too late.

"Harry! HAARRRRRY! Mate! watch OUT!" Dean's cry came too late.

"Aaaa- HAH!" she blurted out happily yanking the green eyed boy's towel off.

Ginny's grin faded as fast as it came. When she pulled off his towel she had expected to go back to her dorm and tell all her friends if the Boy-Who-Lived was as big as a cucumber or as tiny as a paperclip. She did not expect to see Harry smirking at her, wearing his boxers.

Moaning miserably she sunk to the floor on her knees.

"Harr-reeee! What did you do _that _for?" she asked looking up at him with pitiful doe brown eyes.

"Well Gin-bug. Privacy of course!" he replied smugly, and winked at Dean's shocked face.

Ginny frowned and got up grumpily and stormed out.

"HELP! Potter!"

Harry spun around and gaped at his window in shock.

"Malfoy? What the _fuck_?"

"Yes it's me you dumb bum! Now let me IN!" the distressed blond ranted as he slammed his fists against the glass.

"Er… ri-right." he stuttered walking to the window with faltering steps. _'Shit… is this a dream? Please… No dream!'_

"Oh My _God_ Draco Malfoy in a _towel _… talking to _Harry Potter _in his boxers!" Ginny squealed and ran back down the stairs. _'Phew… I'm not dreaming…'_

"Right… So why are you in i only /i a towel outside i my /i window?"

Malfoy shuddered and sank into a random bed.

"That's Ron's by the way Malfoy…"

"Ugh!" Malfoy said running to the bed opposite and rubbing his towel clad bum against the duvets. _'YES! That's **my** bed!'_

"In a _towel_." Harry repeated.

"Oh. Right. So… there I was… in my room, I had just come out of the shower_'- OMG! We have matching shower schedules! Awesome! - '_and Pansy was on Blaise's bed, and then she said she wanted to speak to me and _then_ -"

"She cried?"

"Yeah!" came Draco's surprised reply.

"And then she took your towel?"

Draco's face fell, "Yeah… and now…everyone's going to _know_ … not that I'm ashamed or anything!"

Harry looked at Dean and shrugged.

Dean looked back with a confused expression.

"Erm… Malfoy? Er… Draco?" Harry asked meekly.

"What." came the moody reply.

"Do you want some clothes?"

"No."

"So erm… why are you _here_?"

Draco shrugged. "Dno… Blaise was laughing at me and well… you're a Griffindor…"

"Yeah…" Harry's brow crinkled. "D'you want my scarf?"

Draco sat up and leant back on his elbows to shoot Harry an amused look. "No?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Huh?"

Draco snorted obviously very amused.

"Cheese?"

"_What_?" Harry asked rubbing his head. "My head hurts…"

"Malfoy! Stop abusing Harry!" Dean yelled at the smirking Slytherin.

"Ouch…" Harry groaned taking a chocolate frog from Ron's desk and chewing it's head off.

"Mmmmh. Dish imph geasht!" he said happily munching on the wizard treat.

"Err. That's gross Potter. Where are your manners?" Draco asked with a repulsed look on his gorgeous face.

Harry shrugged. "Dnomph."

Draco sneered and walked out of the room. "Talk to me when you get some." he said, snatching his broom up and strode casually down the stairs to the Griffindor Common Room.

"OMG! IT'S DRACO MALFOY IN A _TOWEL_!"

_'Drool… Malfoy in a **towel**... Nosebleed!'_

Harry stood there for a while after Malfoy had left to go down stairs in a strop.

"Erm… Harry?" Dean asked and tentatively shook the boy's shoulder, "HARRY!"

"Owww!" Harry exclaimed clutching his ears, "Whatcha do that for Dean!"

Dean stared at the boy in shock but quickly recovered.

"Well Harry… You're standing. Looking at the door. Which _Malfoy_ just left from with a_ dazed_ look on your face… in your _boxers_ . Ring a bell?"

Harry blushed, "Err… right. I should just…" he pointed to the door and ran out of it.

Dean shook his amused and decided i not /i to remind Harry that he only had his boxers on.


	2. Chapter 2

**At the Griffindor Common Room **

After being groped repeatedly by random Griffindork boy's and girl's, Draco sat down on a gaudy looking red couch, next to his Arithmacy buddy. Hermione Granger a.k.a. The Mudblood.

"Sup Granger" he said taking in and soaking in the appreciative glances, jealous stares and shocked looks he was receiving. Without looking up from the thick volume she was pouring through she lifted a hand, "Hey Draco."

Draco frowned. "I just came from the boy's dorm. With _Harry._"

"That's nice…"

"We got nekked!" he smirked, expecting a reaction of sorts but only got a finger pushing up her reading glasses on her nose. Draco sighed exasperatedly, "That's why I'm in a_ towel_. Thomas watched and the Weaselette was there…"

Hermione sighed and looked up reluctantly, "What do you_ want _?"

Draco smirked happily, "Nothin'" he grinned.

"Right so whhaaa…"

Draco looked at the bushy haired girl as her mouth dropped open and closed a small bit of drool on the corner of her mouth with glazed eyes.

"Why didn't _I_ get that reaction?" he pouted to himself as he turned around to see a very_ red_ looking Golden Griffindor boy… oh yeah, in i only _black, silk_ boxers.

"Hah! Potter's in his undieees!" he cackled happily at the blushing boy.

Harry growled (causing many to swoon and faint), "Can it Malfoy, or I'll take you're towel off!"

_Gasp!_

"_Merlin_ Harry! Please don't! I can accept that you're gay. But _Malfoy_?"

Hermione snorted ad looked up at the disgusted looking red haired boy/man/thing.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"I'm _not_ gay, Ron!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron raised an eyebrow, "That's why you're in your towel and Malfoy's in his towel…"

"I'm_ NOT_ gay. With Malfoy!!"

Draco smirked wickedly and walked to stand next to the boxer clad boy.

"You're right Ron!" he said dramatically, "Now you know, Harry and I… well, we've been seeing each other since… fourth year…"

Ron's mouth gapped open as well as every other guy and girl in the room.

Harry elbowed the smirking blond.

"He's lying!" he yelled, not knowing that Draco stood there behind him shaking his head in a mock disapproving look and mouthing 'It's true…'. Sneakily he wrapped a hand around Harry's waist and stroked the skin lightly.

"MALFOY!"

Draco smirked at the outraged cry.

"Babe, it's okay! You can call me Draco now that everyone knows… Or _'DraaaaayyyycooOOO!'_ Like you do at night…"

"Ew. That is so GROSS! I hope you haven't done anything in out dorm…" Ron mumbled turning green.

"I- uh… I-I.." Harry looked petrified, "No Ron, It's always in Draco's room."

"Huhhh?" Draco said looking confused. Harry smiled sweetly at the blond and started to stroke his cheek. Soft… Soft soft skin! Yum…

"Talking about rooms… we should go christen mine…" Harry smirked at the shocked faces and dragged Draco Malfoy by his hand, up the stairs whilst throwing seductive glances over his shoulder.

He closed the door and collapsed on the floor instantly laughing his head off.

Draco was in shock. '_What the flying hell just happened?'_ he thought to himself as he watched the Boy-Who-Lived chortle, chuckle and snicker on the floor. _'Did Potter just agree that we're going out… in his friken Common Room?' _

"What the _hell_? Are you bloody retarded?!?"

"I- _gasp _- haha- that was- SOO FRIKING FUNNY!" Harry finally choked out.

"You_ idiot_! Patil and Brown were in that room!" Draco shrieked jumping on the rolling boy, forgetting his towel and slapping him where ever he could.

Harry stopped immediately. "Oh _SHIT_. We're fucking screwed!" he said his eyes growing wide.

Draco slammed his head on the mattress, "Damn straight we are!"

"Actually… we're not really…"

Draco screwed up his eyebrows.

"Yes. Yes we are…"

"I know we are."

"So… huh?" Draco asked in confusion.

Harry sighed in frustration, "You said… Damn Straight'"

Draco nodded, still confused.

"Oh… never mind." he murmured, "C'mon Ferret, my sweetiekins, love flower, gorgeous sexy beast… uh… help me out here…"

"Slytherin Sex God?" Draco said smirking

"Yeah… one of them. We have to go and sort this out. I am in fact. As straight as a… er… ruler…"

"What? Even a _bendy _one?" Draco asked smirking devilishly.

"NO. Just a ruler… No bends…" Harry said fidgeting on his bed which he had moved to.


	3. Chapter 3

"I _am_ straight!"  
"Sh-uuurree you are dear…" Draco said patronisingly. "Right up my- Umph-"  
"Shut _up_!!" Harry screeched at the smirking boy.  
"Umph. Umph. Umph!" Draco said repetitively  
"Malfoy! Stoooopp ittt!"  
"Nomph!"  
"Yes!"  
"Nomph!"  
Harry yelped and looked at the Malfoy heir with wide eyes.  
"Did you just _lick_ me?"  
"Ohmy _GOD_ Harry!" Ron screamed from the door, with his back towards them and hands over his ears. "I thought I said… NO FUNNY STUFF!"  
"Eeep."  
"Sorry there Weasley. You're friend is just so darn lickable…" Draco muttered as he looked Harry up and down slowly licking his lips. Swooooon  
Ron shuddered.  
"So. Gross. Need. Therapy. Ew, ew, ewwwwww!"  
"So. Fucking. Hot.." Lavender sighed looking over the tall boy's shoulder, drooling slightly.  
Harry rolled his eyes, and shoved the suggestive looking blond.  
"We're _NOT_ gay Ron. It was a _joke_. Tell 'em Dray."  
Draco nodded, still looking the boy up and down, "Uh-huh, whatever you say Harry…"  
"Er Malfoy? Your staring at my butt…"  
"No I'm not…"  
"Yes. Yes you are." Harry said raising his brows.  
"Nu0uh… Can I tou-" Draco started, reaching out a hand.  
"ERGHHHH! C'mon Lavender! We have to leave… NOW!" Ron yelled grabbing the blond girls arm and dragging her out of the door. But not before she turned, winked at the boy's and mouthing 'Later'.  
Draco snorted, "Sorry about that… Perfect opportunity to freak out the Weasel."  
Harry growled. "Yeah. _And_ the gossip Queen of Hogwarts. Remember?"  
Draco shrugged, "Whatever man. This is jut proving my sex-god rumour true. Hey! I'm going to be famous… I mean… Famous" he looked thoughtful for a moment "er!" he concluded happily.  
Harry looked amused, "Rightt…"  
"Yep. I'm sleeping with the Saviour of the World!"  
"No you're not…"  
Draco looked disappointed for a second. "Oh yeah… that's a shame…" he suddenly grinned, "Never mind! Everyone _thinks_ I am! I rock ASS! Literally…"  
"I am _NOT_ the bottom in this relationship! And hold on… we're STRAIGHT!"  
"Whatever… Now what do we do?"  
"Dno…"  
"Hmm… well this could get really fun… I'm sure father wouldn't approve… Imagine how much I could get paid to snog you!"  
"Ew… I would never snog _you_.. I wouldn't let you near me!" Yes I would!!! Come and lay one on me baby!!  
Draco rolled his glorious grey eyes and looked up into Harry's mysterious dark green ones.  
"Whatever."  
"I _wouldn't_"  
"Suree.."  
"OI! I swear!"  
"Uh-huh…" Draco smirked.  
"Ugh go drown you wanker!" he said finally storming out of the room only to run back in.  
"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!"  
Draco looked up lazily, "What?"  
"Snape! McGonagall. Upstairs… SHIT!"  
"Really? Interesting.."  
Harry stopped and looked incredulously at the boy on his bed.  
"_WHAT_?"  
"What…Indeed Mr. Potter." came a snarling voice behind him.  
"AHH!" Harry yelped and jumped onto the bed- and Draco coincidently.  
"Ooof! Pottterrr! You're so bloody heavy!"  
Harry cringed, "Sorry Draco…" he said clambering off the boy on to the floor once again. "Err… Hey there…" he said blushing and running a hand through his wild hair, ruffling it up some more.  
"Mr Malfoy! What on earth are you doing in Mr Potter's _BED_?!?" Professor McGonagall said, her lips tightening into a line so thin Harry couldn't see it.  
"Err… you see professor. Draco… that is- _Malfoy_ here… erm…"  
Draco sighed and propped his body on his elbows.  
"Okay. So I came through Potters window on my broom so we could have our secret love affair in his bed, in other words… Having sex." he drawled raising a perfect eyebrow as if to say, 'What are _you_ going to do about that, 'ey?'  
"You know how _important_ house relationships are… we just thought we should be the first to start them up."  
Professor Snape, though a tad green nodded at his godson and favourite student, "Why yes Draco… Well done. 20 points to Slytherin. 5 points from Potter for your state of undress." he sneered.  
The two Griffindors gaped at the Head of Slytherin.  
"I don't _think_ so _Severus_." Professor McGonagall stated, "20 to Potter, 5 from Malfoy."  
Draco rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever. Go do it in your bedroom and leave Harry and I alone already." Both the teachers blushed to their roots.  
"I…uh…"  
Draco smirked and placed a pale finger on Harry's stuttering lips.  
"Shh Harry." he said sexily, "No need to say _anything_." He then pounced on the startled boy.  
"Oh…" they heard Professor McGonagall gasp breathily and then a snicker from Snape as he dragged her out.  
Hearing the door shut, Draco calmly got off the boy-who-lived and straightened his towel.  
"You want to borrow some boxers?" Harry asked still wide eyed.  
"Nah. I'd better get back to my dorm before both Pansy and Blaise have kittens.  
Harry nodded in understanding as he remembered the many times Ron and Hermione pestered him silly for staying out too late.  
"Right…" he said faintly, running a hand down his tanned, toned chest not noticing Draco's eyes following his movement _'Fuck… He's so fucking HOT!'_ "So I suppose I'll be seeing you then?"  
Draco shook himself out of his daydream to look up at his supposed boyfriend, "Yes… I guess you will…" _'In my dreams… fucking me… hehehe'_  
Draco reached up and placed a chaste kiss on the green eyed boys lips before leaving from the window he came from, he turned and winked before flying off into the black sky.  
What? Did he just _kiss_ me?  
Harry swooned into a dead faint preparing for his very Draco filled fantasies of the night...


End file.
